


How we met

by IvyCatherine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCatherine/pseuds/IvyCatherine





	1. Chapter 1

""Candy coated rain drops"" I mouth the words to one of my favorite songs with both head phones in turned up to the max, not really caring if anyone heard. I'm already having a shitty morning since I woke up late and have exactly 5 minutes to get my books and get to the other side of the school for first period English. Desperately trying to weave through the traffic of tired and rushed kids in the hall. When all of a sudden the brick wall of a person shoves my shoulder making all my books fall and my headphones to fall out.  
""Watch where the fuck your going"" said a deep voice as they kept walking as if they weren't in the wrong.  
""It's called fucking excuse me asshole."" I mumbled as I start picking up my books. I look up to see everyone looking this way.  
"What the fuck did you say to me?"  
I turn around to see the famous Mickey Milkovich the scariest Milkovich in the south side other than his dad. Since my morning is already shot to shit I speak my mind even though the voice in my head is telling me to shut the fuck up and let it go. In 2 steps he is directly in front my face, close enough to where I can see how blue his eyes are. If I wasn't so fucking mad I would have thought they were beautiful  
" Do you know who the fuck I am?" He asked as if I'm stupid to even respond to him let alone not walk away with my head down.  
" Yes I know who the fuck you are your the asshole who knocked my shit out of my hands."' I yelled as if he was an idiot.  
""Your going to regret saying that."" With a voice so low and full of hate my confident demeanor fading just the tiniest bit but not enough to back down. I watch as he walks away with some dude, I think his name is Iggy.  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in as I make my way to English, checking over my shoulder every once in awhile because I know that sooner or later he is gonna get back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Class is finally over and I can't wait to get home and take the best fucking nap in the world. As I walked out the doors the strong smell of cigarettes punches me in the face. I wave my hand in front of my face to try and breath some fresh air, hence the word try. I look to my left and see the man of the fucking hour. I give him a look that says "what the fuck are you looking at."" He gives me a smirk, the most beautiful smirk I have ever seen, thoughts of him and his smile cloud my mind to where I have to physically shake my head to get rid of them. I hurry up and look away since I had been staring and put my headphones in and hood up and start the 10 minute walk home.

""Zoey you home?!""  
I yelled as I walk through the door dropping my bookbag and taking off my shoes in the process. I head to the kitchen silently wishing she is there making me food.  
{Went to work early fuckface I'll be back by 11 love you bitch.}  
I huff because there will be absolutely nothing to do until she gets back. I go back to the living room and plop down on the couch putting some shitty cartoon on just for background noise. I slowly start to drift off to sleep and just before I'm fully down for the next hour I hear  
""ADDY Harrison YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!!!" and  
""IM GONNA FUCK YOU UP!!"" 

" Who the fuck is that!" I think as I sit up staining my hearing to make sure it's my name that's being called out ""COME ON OUT ADDY BEFORE I COME THE FUCK IN!!" 

""OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT?!?"" I yelled as I whip the door open to see no other than another fucking Milkovich

""Mandy why the fuck are you at my house?"" I say confused.

" I heard you were messing with Mickey. You better leave him alone before I fucking end you."" She says in a threatening voice.

" You have to be fucking kidding me."' I say incredulously. "He sent you here to fight me because of what happened in the hallway?"

""What did you do to him anyway."" She says as if she doesn't know.

"" Your brother knocked my shit out of my hands and got mad when I called him an asshole." I say

"Really that's why I'm here over something dumb like that?" She asked

"Pretty much." I say

"Okay well since my brother is a fucking dumbass and sent me here for something stupid I'm gonna go." She says as she starts walking back the way she came

"Wait!" I yelled " I'm home alone and I was just about to order pizza you want to come an hangout?"" I ask

"Sure" she answers


End file.
